Old Friends, New Faces
by 13th-Queen-Of-Spades
Summary: DoctorWho/CHERUB crossover, third time its been rewritten.
1. CONFIDENTIAL

**CONFIDENTIAL**

***BACKGROUND***

**NAME: Fuego-Lirio Blueman**

**BORN: 1991 Cardiff, Wales**

**BIRTH NAME: Sophie Green-Wood**

**APPEARANCE: Dyed black hair, often with blue or purple highlights, electric blue eyes, average height for her age**

**FAMILY: Father, Died from drug abuse (mid 1993)**

**Mother, Committed Suicide (late 1993)**

**RANK: Black Shirt**

**JOINED CHERUB: 1997**

****PROFILE****

**PHYSICAL: Excellent at all sports, especially one-on-one sports such as tennis. like Kyle, she is capable of pulling off some awesome stunts on a skateboard. Slim build. **

**COMBAT: One of the only few at cherub who have studied allmost all forms of combat, excells at most of them.**

**ACADEMIC: Above average at all subjects, top in Drama and Languages**

**LIKES: playing her saxophone, winding up her brother kyle, hanging round with friends, skateboarding **

**DISLIKES: Chavs, 90% of boys, animal cruelty, people who eat too much meat, anyone who says her dress sense or hairstyle is weird. **

*****COMMENTS*****

**Meryl Spencer, Handler: If she put as much effort into school work as she does into missions she'd be top in everything.**

**Zara Asker, Chairwoman: Her acting skills are really useful on missions, especially infiltration.**

**Kyle Blueman, Adopted Brother: She's great, but like any younger sister she's annoying.**

**FOR OFFICIAL REASONS, THIS PROFILE DOES NOT EXIST**


	2. Beginings

James made his way down to breakfast. It was only 9:30, he'd hardly slept in at all _and _it was a Saturday. But, to his surprise, all his friends were sat at their table already.

"Wow, your awake! What happened? Did a bomb go off next to your head?" asked Lauren, James waking up early of his own free will was a rarity. The group laughed.

James scanned his eyes over those sat at the table: Kyle, Bruce, Kerry, Lauren, Michael and Shak. Callum and Connor were on a mission and so was Gabrielle. "Very funny." he said dryly, "You lot are up early for a Saturday as well."

"Yeah but Zara wants us up early for a mission briefing so we have a reason." replied Kerry in her 'matter-of-fact' voice.

"All of you?"

"Apparently" said Michael

James wondered what kind of mission could need so many people.

***1 Hour Later***

John Jones marched over to their table. "Zara wants to see you immediately," he said. Everyone got out of their seats, James assumed it was about the mission briefing so he stayed put "you to James," he added, James got up and followed them.

***Zara's Office***

The group were waiting outside Zara's office. James was beginning to wonder why Zara wanted to talk to all seven of them (It didn't occur to him earlier), when someone behind them started to talk.

"I'll tell. You. What! Four years in the states takes the shit outa ya!" said the girl,

They turned round, James noticed that everyone but Lauren and himself had looks of surprise on their faces.

"Lil..." muttered Kyle

"Ya'll miss me?" she asked with a cheeky grin on her face, her accent was Texan. She wore a black CHERUB t-shirt beneath her slightly over-sized zip-up jacket. She wore a black and blue Gatsby hat over her dirty-blond hair.

James looked the girl up and down, she was about the same age as him (fifteen). He hadn't ever seen her around campus before, which was shocking as he would of noticed someone as good looking as her before now.

"Lilly?" asked Kyle "Is it really you?"

"It better be, else I got an Identity crisis" she said, everyone but Lauren and himself laughed, they didn't get the joke. She held her arms out and hugged Kyle tight.

"God you've grown Lil," said Kyle "I used to have to bend down to hug you"

She finished her introductions with the rest of the group(which included a great deal of squealing for Kerry and Lilly), then reached Lauren and held out her hand. "Fuego-Lirio Blueman, Lilly for short." she shook Lauren's hand "Ya'll must be Lauren Adams, Zara's told me a whole lot bout cha',"

"Really? Hold on... Blueman? Does that mean your Kyle's...?"

"...Kid sister," she replied

"I didn't know Kyle had a sister." James thought out loud

Lilly took one look at James and frowned "I wouln' expect ya'll to know too much anyways so..." she shrugged.

"Whats that supposed to..." James was cut off by Zara opening her office door.

"Good your all here, come in."

They all made their way into her office. Their were only three seats so only Kerry, Lauren, Kyle and Lilly could sit down (Lilly sat on the arm of Kyle's chair).

"Now I know its unusual, but we need all eight of you for this mission. Fuego I assume you've heard of _Drama Island_ ?" said Zara

"I heard of it yeah, I ain't never watched it though, Its some kind of reality TV show were they put four teams of five on an Island in the middle of no where and make them fight for their lunch. Apparently like eight people have gone missing on that island, it was all covered up by evictions though" she explained.

Zara sighed "slightly innaccurate, but you get the gist of it," Zara handed them all their mission breifings "This mission is classed _very_high risk, there is no pressure into you accepting it, but we need to find out where these people have gone. The producers are very picky about who they let onto their show so you'll all have specified backgrounds and personalitys." she turned to Lilly "Fuego, do you think you can pick up your old accent before then?"

"Ya'll know what I'm like, I'll pick it up in no time."

"Zara aren't you missing something?" asked Kerry

"I don't think so... Why?"

"This is going to be broadcast on_ TV_, we'll never be able to go on another mission again." she explained

"That's were MI5 come in, they're going to interfere with the broadcast and send them fake ratings, so everyone's happy." said Zara. this mission had be thought through and double checked several times, but there was always the possibility something could go wrong.

"I'm in," said Kerry and Lauren

"Ya'll ain't leavin' me behind"

"If Lil is going, so am I" said Kyle

"Me too," Interjected Bruce

"Nothing better to do" Shrugged Michael looking at Shak, who nodded "We're in,"

"Sure," added James,

* * *

***On board the TARDIS***

Donna watched as the Doctor whizzed round the central column, pressing buttons, flipping switches and occasionally hitting something with a hammer. She gripped the railings as the TARDIS shot forward at an alarming speed. The sudden force of it _nearly _through them off their feet.

"Doctor!" she yelled over the high pitched whining of the alarm "What is it?!"

"I don't know!" he yelled back "Something is pulling her in, but its weird, all most..."

"Allmost What?!"

They were cut off by a sudden halt, which threw them forward onto the floor.

The Doctor pushed himself off the floor "You all right?" he asked offering his hand.

She took it and pulled her self up "Yeah, I think so. What was it then?"

"Don't know, but what ever it is, its out there." he said looking over to the doors

"Lets go then."

"It could be very dangerous..." he said, with a very serious face, but then he beamed "Lets go" he made his way over to the doors, pulling on his coat.

When he threw the doors open, he immediately regreted putting a coat on. It was boiling outside. He shut the doors and turned back to Donna,"You might want to put on something summery." he said, as he pulled_ Off _his coat, took the sonic screwdriver out of the pocket and replaced it in his jacket pocket and waited for Donna to return.

When she came back she was wearing a purple sun-dress, sun-hat and dark glasses. "How do I look?" she asked

"Fabulous, now lets go!" he once again threw the doors open and was hit by a wave of heat.

* * *

**A/N Sorry If its a bit random.**


End file.
